


So it has always

by Selaphiel



Series: A child needs a dad [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sewing, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel
Summary: His hair was wet, with his face smudged in dirt; she'd never seen him this dirty before. She noticed pass him the other strangers. She spots Farlan and Isabel free from any injury 'which was a relief'. And tall men clad in green cloaks.But what's more shocking is that Levi suddenly says the very one thing that she was hoping for a long time."Pack your things, we're going to the upper grounds."OrWhat if the bandits successfully abducted Mikasa and took her to the underground. What if Levi saved her and raised her on his own. What if Mikasa met Farlan and Isabel.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Series: A child needs a dad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764976
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before you start, I'm gonna address first a few major points: the timeline's gonna change. Mikasa's 6 when the bandits came and took her to the underground then Levi who's 25 at that time, saved her. She's 7 when Erwin recruited Levi and the gang. Which leads to 3 years before the titan attack. 9 years with Levi to rise through the ranks and deemed the epithet -- humanities strongest. Which makes him 34 in season one.
> 
> I had to make them meet a couple of years early so that they have a strong bond before Mikasa's off to train for three years.
> 
> Next is, I can't promise an accurate retelling and there could be changes cuz I mostly forgot what happened in the ova. 
> 
> Lastly, the characters can be a bit ooc, I'm still new at writing these characters. Hope you can forgive me. Oh by the way, I realized too late that Farlan is spelled with an u in the tags and I'm too lazy to rewrite the whole thing. Sorry...
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes and enjoy the story!!
> 
> Rated T for language and violence

She flicks a lone hair up in her ear as she continues to sew the unused heaps of fabric into a usable blanket. With the last piece of clothing for the day, she tied the end of the thread and gestures it to Levi. Without a word he immediately cuts it with his knife and goes back to polishing it.  


She heaves the cloth, to test the length of her progress. It needs a bit more pieces of clothing to consider it a protection from the cold.   


"It seems our job has been much more easier with those mobility gears." She heard Farlan while she folds the blanket. He offers to hold the other end so the folding could be much more easier. She nods in appreciation and she walks to his direction, carefully as to not let the fabric brushes the floor.  


Levi didn't choose to reply and forego his polishing. He pins the needle to the cushion and returns the sewing materials to a metal box. The silence was broken when Levi shared his notice earlier that Farlan favors someone with more money today.  


"Jan doesn't have any time left." Farlan sighs as she nods in thanks and went back to the table to fetch her sewing kit. "It's because of those underground merchants, raising the cost much higher than necessary." He added.  


Mikasa places her kit and blanket in the back room closet while faintly hearing Farlan describes the unjust predicament of the underground and the reason behind his favor to Jan. She can't really fault him for what he did and she knew Levi didn't either.   


Living in the underground is cruel and hard. If you don't know how to fight for survival, you'd die in this hellhole. Even if you're a good fighter, the shroud of land covering from the sun could also kill you. The only way to live is to keep fighting and surviving until you can afford yourself out of here.  


She's lucky enough that Levi coincidentally saw her and decided to save her from her tragic end. Almost two years she's been in the underground living with him and months since Farlan joined them. Even if this place is dirty and harsh, Levi tends to make it more bearable and clean. He gave her a second chance of life and for that she owed him everything. She will do anything to help him ease his life in this cruel world too. Even if it's just small things like making a blanket.  


And with that she's thankful for Farlan too. Since the young man joined them, he's been a lot of help to Levi and would always dots on her like family. Giving her threads or spare clothing to sew after one of their dangerous jobs. Her favorite was the rare gold thread the he gave her one day.   


She goes back to the room and it seems that their conversation was over. Levi went back to his cleaning when a sudden thud echoes in the locked door. All of them jumps in tension. "Mikasa get behind the table." Levi silently ordered.  


She obeys his command. He steps forward, covering her the line of vision of the door. Farlan prepares his own knife and carefully unlocks the door with a nodded signal to Levi.  


A person of red bursts in their front door. "A kid," Farlan muttered. With that statement, Mikasa looks further at the person. The said person was a girl with red hair. She's hunching down on the floor, covering something in her stomach. "I'm not a kid!" The girl snapped. She scans the room and her eyes meets Mikasa's dark ones. "That's a kid!" She pointed.  


Mikasa only frowns at her charging tone. "Get up kid, you're leaving dirt on the floor." Levi ordered, "Told you, I'm not a kid!" The girl corrects her position but over balances and hits her back on the door.   


There are new added voices in their area of vicinity. Levi gazes at her and she nods, knowing that look means to get behind the table again.  


Levi realizes that their new guest is being pursued. He and Farlan places themselves on the either side of the doorway. Mikasa standing herself behind the table, adrenaline coursing through her, preparing for Levi's next orders. Other than providing her the chance of living, he also taught her how to run on rooftops, and the skills to defend herself. Time will come when she had to fend for herself and the needs to know the necessities of surviving.  


Levi admitted she's decent in leaping and defending but not agile enough to use the 3DM gear. Farlan kept teasing that she's too tiny to wear the gear, much to her aggravation.  
A fat man treads their entrance doorway and notices the "dirty little girl" sitting between them. "There you are, you brat. You're gonna pay for trespassing the eleventh stairs."

The man shouted then accuses Levi and Farlan guilty for harboring a criminal.  


"I'll take the other girl too. Kids should learned discipline and the consequences for committing a crime." Mikasa narrows her eyes from the attention. As he nudges Levi's shoulder to grab the girl; blood spills above, earning the man a gasp from the eye blinking attack.  


"Get your filthy hands off of me." Levi growled. He packs a brute punch to the man's face, sending him down the stairs and into his comrades' arms.  


"We'll get you back for this." The men promised as they retreated, carrying their injured comrade.  


"Yeah, yeah, you and the other guys." Farlan huffed. Mikasa considers the situation to be safe and releases some of her tension. She prods near to the new person by hovering above her. "How long do you want to suffocate that thing before it dies." Levi asked.  


"What thing?" Mikasa piped and the girl chooses to show her. She unfolds her arms and shows her that the thing is actually a small bird. Mikasa gawks at the feathered creature. It's been a long time since she last saw a bird. Nostalgia and wonder filters her eyes as she kneels in front of it. "It's beautiful isn't it." The redhead supplied and Mikasa could only nod in agreement.  


"You see, the bird got lost and I wanted to free it to the surface." The girl turns back to Levi and explained. "That's why you went to the eleventh stairs." Farlan noted.  
"Mmh, I can't let it abandoned here." She mumbled as she gestures Mikasa the permission to touch it. Mikasa didn't need any more prompting and lift a finger to caress its tiny head. "I'm fine with that but that bird ain't flying anytime soon."  


"Huh?"  


Mikasa closely observes the bird and indeed Farlan's right, it couldn't fly even if it wanted to. "The bird's injured." She thought aloud. The redhead screams in distress and went to check in the bird.  


"Don't worry, I'll go get some bandages." Mikasa reassured the girl and hastily went to fetch the needed bandages.  


Levi goes back to his chair while Farlan locks the door once more. Mikasa returns with a small white cloth and gives it to Farlan. He turns to hand over the injured bird from the girl to let him patch it. The two girls watch him wrapping the bandages to the bird's wing.   


"Hey, the name's Isabel by the way." The girl introduced herself with a jubilant smile. Mikasa kneels closer to the bird and is satisfied at the result of Farlan's patching. "Name's Farlan, that one over there is Levi and this little one here is Mikasa." He pats Mikasa's head at his introduction.  


"Farlan, and little Mikasa." Mikasa mumbled something about not being little. "And big brother Levi." Isabel points as she tested the names.  


"Big brother?" Levi questioned the given title. Isabel nods in response. "Can I join you guys?" Mikasa stops her caressing and turns to face her. "It's just, I saw you used those mobility gears before and it's like the two of you had wings or something." She elaborated.  


"You look like you're flying like a bird, you know. And I wanted to experience that."   


Mikasa wanted to experience that too. She can't count how many times she wants to join with Levi and Farlan. To strap in that gear and let her fly away like a bird but as what Farlan informed before she's too little or rather -- the gear is too big for her. The bulk of the contraption is too heavy for her to lift.  


Levi ponders her for a second before pushes himself off from the chair. "Learn how to clean first before I consider you using the gear." Isabel beamed at his answer. Mikasa is a bit jealous at the prospect but understands her predicament. She just have to grow faster so she can utilize the 3DM gear too.  


"Let's go Mikasa, don't forget to cover something warm."   


"Okay," Mikasa stands up from her position and grabs the withered scarf, hanging by the hook. The old scarf actually was the first cloth that Levi gave her. It's also the first patch work she had to sew. She's stubborn to fix it after so many tears much to the insistent of Levi to replace it with a new one.  


She waves to Farlan and their new guest as she securely wears the scarf.  


"Where are they going?" Isabel asked to Farlan.  


"Levi's probably gonna train her."   


Mikasa covers herself from the scarf and sprints to follow Levi outside. "Train her?" Isabel additionally asked.  


"Yeah, he's been teaching her some hand to hand combat." Farlan said as he stands from his own chair.  


"Oh...are they related or something, considering how he's so protective of her."   


"Well, you don't need blood to be family but I see your point." Farlan drags a broom and a few cloth. "He kinda acts like a father to her."   


"Eeeeh, big brother's already a father."   


"Excuse you, you're already addressing him as big brother."   


Isabel pouts at his words and jumps to stand up. She tenderly cups the bird from its place and inclines to decide on her next choice. "I think I'm gonna join them and do some training too." Before she could run, a sudden hand grips at the scruff of her neck.  


"Ah, ah, he said to learn how to clean first." Farlan reminded, handing her a broom. Isabel frowns at the cleaning supply that the blonde man provides her with. "What, he was serious about that. I thought he just said that as a cool yes, you know." The redhead complained.  


"No one, I mean NO ONE other than Levi is serious when it comes to cleaning and being neat. Remember that Isabel." Farlan stated with an unexpected seriousness.

  


  


___

  


  


In the few weeks of Isabel adding in their group, life has been more lively. Mikasa didn't knew how surprisingly pleasant it was to live with an another girl in their make shift family. Isabel is so bright, who smiles a lot.   


At first, she's hesitant to talk with the other girl. She didn't really know how to approach her other than the common attention they had for the bird. She's not scared, she's just need time for adjustment. So, she did make an effort to interact with Isabel, she just need the right opportunity.  


The opportunity came when Mikasa showed her the proper ways of cleaning the hideout (As clean as Levi's preference are). She didn't forget the first time the teenager cleaned a room. Levi had to made her start over for about three times. Farlan ended up snickering and teasing her failed attempt at cleaning. Isabel though, didn't take too kind of his bullying, chose to insult back. Which led to a verbal fight - which led to a disaster - which led her to clean the room for the third time.   


Mikasa, felt pity for the girl, offered her fresh tea for a day of hard-work cleaning. Isabel stood up immediately from her pathetic form. "You're a goddess Mikasa, I'll let you take charge of the bird, when I'm not available." Isabel promised as she receives the cup of tea from her. And then resulted to Farlan to tease her again, stating she dumped Mikasa for babysitting duty.  


Their house was never more lively.  


She didn't mind looking after the bird while Levi teaches Isabel the mechanics of the gear. In a way, something of an attribute from the upper surface, comforted her sanity. That an another chance in her lifetime hoping to bask again the heat of the forgotten sunlight. The chance of breathing real fresh air as once she was accustomed to. She mostly doesn't get to remember much what the outside world was like after two years of living the under the ground.  


But she still remembered the important things that was constant in her mind, such as: her previous home, her mother's garden and the river she used to play at.  
Isabel kind of reminds her of the upper grounds sometimes. Like how she rejuvenates a wild personality like the river she once dipped in, contrast to Levi's silent presence and Farlan's calm demeanor.   


She's very talkative but not in an annoying way. And in the long days, the redhead worms her way through her heart, making her feel indulging in a conversational mood.

There's even one time where Isabel and Farlan were at it again and she doesn't know where it came from, maybe from the jovial tone at that night or the appreciation from the new pin cushion that she received earlier from Levi but she joins in with the banter and chose to side in with Isabel.   


Farlan gasps in disbelief and dramatically clutches his heart for the betrayal of "little Mikasa". "Face it Farlan, you suck. Even Mikasa thinks so." Isabel boasted.   


"Why, Mikasa." Farlan faced her and she's about to dismiss the notion when Isabel cuts her off. "Oh shut it, us girls needs to stick together, that's why." Mikasa closed her mouth and shrugged at the blonde, not in agreement nor disagreement.  


Speaking with the blonde, Farlan seems to like her. In the way he keeps teasing the teenager and the random banters they mostly occur. It may seem he's annoyed of her but he really do cares for the girl too like a part of their family.  


It's still weird to hear when Isabel calls Levi as big brother, because she can't really see Levi as a big brother. But if he was deterred at the familial title, he didn't show it, instead he just let her do what she wants. Mikasa gives her credit for her desire to appease him. Like one time, Isabel offered a bread to Levi, and he declined the food, acted on tussling her hair instead. And Mikasa can clearly see that Isabel also worms through his shell of distrust.

  


  


___

  


  


"I know you can do it Isabel." Mikasa silently cheered as she perches the bird into her hand. "Thank you for the boost Mikasa. What with the training and your ongoing support, I won't fail. This is for us girls." Isabel replied with determination.  


Mikasa nods at her. She watches the girl fastening the gear in her waist with confidence brimming her stature. "Heh, I bet you're gonna smack your face into a wall." Farlan smirked, standing besides Mikasa with his own gear already strapped in.  


"As if, I bet your shitty face will be eating my dust after I surpass you."  


"Pssh, please you--"  


"Tch, quit it with the fucking chatter." Levi interrupted.  


"Of course,"  


"You got it big bro,"  


Levi scowls at them for a moment and turns to face at Mikasa. She gives him a "what can you do" smile and joins at the gathering people from their gang to see the spectacle progress of Isabel.  


Mikasa observes them longingly as they hoist themselves to prepare the flying maneuvers. They watch in bated breath for the appending anticipation if ever Isabel could finally fly using the mobility gear.   


She watches the girl fired a hook anchor and then leaped. Dreadfully waiting for a sounding crack or a body crashing into the wall, when the girl immediately fires another hook line and successfully maneuvers herself out of a coming structure. She made it and hastily surges with Levi and Farlan. Mikasa beams at her success and even the crowd cheers for her achievement.  


She gazes at their figure as they ascend and descend from wall to wall. Seeing them as what Isabel said those weeks ago -- flying like a bird. She can't help but feel left out of the experience and she crushes the nasty feeling because she truly did understand the reason why she can't. Again, she curses her small body.  


She runs to follow their movement, cupping the bird carefully as not to crush it. She keeps scanning above while also sprinting and jumping to avoid bumping into obstacles. She easily works through her way out from both people and buildings; all the way without struggling for breath.  


After they landed a few meters from where they started, Mikasa catches up to them without a hair out of its place.   


"Oh my god! I did it, I did it. In your face Farlan."  


"Yeah yeah in my face." The man uttered in exasperation.  


"Isabel!" Mikasa called their attention.  


"Shit, how did you get here so fast Mikasa."   


"I ran, I guess." Mikasa shrugged, looking at Isabel's proud smile. The girl panted from the exhilarating affair.  


Mikasa feels the nagging voice of envy inside her mind, for not experiencing the rush drill of the contraption. The feeling of flying -- the feeling of _freedom_. She hides it with a façade, and instead congratulates Isabel for her successful occurrence.  


Levi then commands to head back to their hideout using the gear to be more faster before unwanted attention could attract them.  


"Wait, what about Mikasa."  


"Don't worry, I'll just run back." Mikasa reassured Isabel.  


"I'll carry her,"  
Mikasa hastily turns to Levi, stunned. "But--"  


"I can handle the weight." Levi added.  


"Yeah Mikasa, who do you take Levi for?" Farlan friendly mocked.  


"Woohoo! Mikasa's get to fly too."  


Mikasa felt her mouth parted at the situation. She couldn't believe it, she gets to ride with Levi on the 3DM gear. He, on the other hand didn't wait for anymore reasons she can come up with; gestures her on his back.  


"Come on, climb up." He said as he kneels down in front of her. Isabel prompts to take the bird back so she can comfortably ride together with Levi.  


Her jealousy and guilt vanished at the proposal that Levi gave her. Excitement fills her entire body, she hands the bird to the redhead and meticulously climbs at his back. Levi adjusts her for a moment, securing the proportions of working the gear and a child at his back. He stands up and heaves Mikasa a little more higher. She in return tightens her grip on his neck.  


"Easy or you'll choke me."   


"Okay,"  


He secures her hold and prepares to leap. "Alright! Mikasa." Isabel exclaimed.  


"Race ya!" Farlan challenged as he leaps first from where they're standing. Isabel follows his lead, screaming profanities.  


"Hold on," Levi grunted and flies. Mikasa sucked a breath at the somersault of their bound. Wind rushes to her face, her hair flaps wildly. She refuses to close her eyes at the harsh breeze and chooses to take in the scenery above ground.   


She gasps at the experience. Isabel was right, it does feel like flying. The light sensation and the strong existence of Levi left her a burst of laugh in her throat. Her sudden bravery gives her the motive to loosen her grip and just feel the breathtaking exploit. Taking into account of Levi's steering: he mostly avoids doing the usual twirls, spirals, and opted instead to thrust in a line to prevent jostling his passenger.  


"You okay back there."  


"Yes!" She exclaimed with a laugh.  


"Grab hold, we're about to land."  


As they neared at their landing spot, Mikasa couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought of stopping, but she chastised herself for being such a brat again. She knew that Levi's still new at carrying someone in 3DM gear, there could be a potential danger if they continue further. The gear's gas also is a variety that was really hard to find in the underground, not to mention expensive too.   


Levi gently lands on the surface and carefully dismantles her from his back.   


"Mikasa! how was it, was it fun, did you have fun, what did you feel?" Isabel ambushed her with a bunch of questions after jumping out from him.  


"I..I-I feel like flying." _'Free'_ she answered, a bashful tone in her voice.  


"I know right. Like you can feel yourself touching the upper surface." Isabel grinned at her.  


It really was, to the point where she didn't want to stop feeling that. She rounds Levi and joyfully bounces at him. She ropes her hands around his waste, minding the gear and just embraces him in gratitude.  


"Thank you,"  


Levi huffed and pats her head gingerly.   


"Now, Mikasa's really gonna wish she could grown more faster." Farlan teased, not hiding his jab at her height. She prepared for Isabel to retort in her defense, when surprisingly Levi replied. "Tch, she doesn't have to rush it. Just let her be a brat."  


Isabel nodded enthusiastically, "Just be our "little Mikasa" for now Mikasa." She added.  


"Yeah, and I just can't picture you to be a grown adult."   


"You're one to talk. Are you even an adult."  


"Are you," Farlan didn't hesitate to snipe back.  


Levi sighed at their childish banter. Mikasa didn't let it hinder her ecstatic exploration so she tugs both of their hands -- cutting them off and drags them to their hideout. "Let's go inside, I'll make tea." She also beckons Levi, who was standing behind them.  


"Did I tell you, that you're a goddess Mikasa."  


"Mmh, a lot."  


"Well I'm gonna say it again; you're a goddess Mikasa!"  


"That I can agree." Farlan alleged, as he holds her hands delicately.  


"We still have black tea, right? brat." Levi asked. "Yes, we still have one bag of it from your last raid." She answered.  
The four of them enters their abode and Mikasa bounds to prepare the tea. Levi follows her to help brew the beverage, opening the cupboard and gathering the tiny bags of needed tea. She prepares the cups, rinsing them with little water and waits for him to heat the kettle.  


The act of this dance is a familiar routine for them. No need for verbal words, just plain perfect coordination of movements to make the drink.  


After brewing, Levi helps her to bring the cups to the table. The aroma of the tea was very calming, reminding her the days of peaceful bliss. Farlan sits on his preferred chair while Levi already starts drinking the cup with his usual weird way of holding it.  


Isabel earlier, upon entering the door; darts towards the inner room to get something, supplies them with her presence afterwards.  


She is holding something red. "I got you something Mikasa."  


"Why?" She asked, not unkindly.  


"Uh..well, I noticed the tattered scarf of yours has a few moments to live much to big bro's insistence to throw it away." Levi grunted in agreement. "And..I uh, I know for a fact you won't throw it away so I present you a fabric with the same color to patch it with the holes, you know." Isabel explained shyly.  


Mikasa gaped at the fabric, and to Isabel, and then back to the red cloth. She reaches the material before Isabel could combust in embarrassment. She notices Farlan smiling at them and even Levi, sporting a soft look on his features.  


"Thank you Isabel, I like it " She managed to say.  


"Really?"  


"Yes, I bet it looks good when I use the gold thread that Farlan gave me."  


"Really?" Farlan piped at the statement.  


"Yes, thank you so much." Mikasa hugs the fabric and gives them a serene smile.  


Isabel sputters to her again -- how a goddess she was and Farlan pleads her to stay their little Mikasa forever. Amidst to the shouting and pleading, Levi just drowns his tea and rolls his eyes at their antics before he gives her a hidden smile of his own.

  


  


___

  


  


Adorning sunlight surrounds the cavernous opening as the bird that was once in their care finally gets to spread its wings again.  


Mikasa watches it fly above the opening, feathers fluttering. She releases a breath that she didn't knew she was holding until the bird was finally out of their eyesight. "I'm gonna miss that little guy." Isabel broke the silence.  


She sighs in agreement. After Farlan assessed that its wing was healed, they decided to free the bird like it was supposed to be. Even if some part of her didn't want to but she can't be selfish, the bird needs to go back in the open sky; where it belongs.   


She raises a hand as if to cup the sunlight. The radiating heat gives her the epiphany of some of her fondest memories living in the upper grounds. The picture of it strengthen her hope that someday soon, she and the others would fly away from this place too.   


"Let's go back." Levi suggested as she hops off a rock. Mikasa mindfully steps to avoid from slipping while she follows his lead as they exited the hidden cave.  


The group checks in with the gear to prepare launching. They're leaping to a secret building before going back with only them knew of the place. It was a safe place where they store all of their 3DM gears together with its gas and spare parts.   


Mikasa proceeds to her position in Levi's back as he helps her ease in adjusting. "Are you secure?" He grunted.  


"Yes,"   


"Hang on," He hurriedly dashes and jumps off the cliff. He let them fall for a second and timely fires an anchor to zip them airborne. She could never get used to this. After the few times she's been a passenger to Levi, he's getting the hang of it. And after awhile, he's confident enough to do the advance moves with her, without the danger of falling to her death.   


Only Levi could carry her though, Farlan couldn't maneuver the switches well with a passenger and Isabel's just a beginner. She didn't mind besides she prefers Levi to carry her anyway.  


They landed in a rooftop after the exciting ride and she bounces off his back. Farlan arrived first and went to unlock the hinges of the abandoned house. The group gets inside and simultaneously dismantles the contraption. Mikasa offers to help Isabel's gear because she couldn't reach the back. She flicks and unbuckles the straps behind her, letting the older woman hug her in thanks.   


The gears were tuck and hidden, finally covering it with a dark cloth. They sneak out of the building and walks back to their primary hideout.  


"I miss the bird,"  


"You already said that," Farlan replied.  


"I know, it's just, I never expected it to be true."  


"What?" Mikasa joined. The redhead exhales a breath. "That it's really hard to let go someone you love."  


Farlan scoffs, "Wow, that's so cheesy."  


"Your face is cheesy." Isabel retorted with a kick to the shin but he easily avoids it.  


Mikasa ponders the statement for a moment. She admit, there is a truth to those words but she erases the opinion, not in the mood to dive in more with her thoughts.  


"I finished the blanket today." She added.  


"That's really great Mikasa," Complemented the other girl. "Was it enough?" Levi asked.  


"Mmh, the cloth you gave me was enough for the last piece."   


"That's good." Levi replied.  


"Yeah, it's big enough to cover two people." She said as they shift to the next corner. "Then share it with Isabel for tonight." Which led the mentioned teenager to hysterically decline the offer, stuttering gibberish excuses. "It's okay Isabel, I wouldn't mind sharing." Mikasa assured honestly.  


"Do it, don't think I didn't see you shivering from that rag blanket of yours." Farlan pushed. "That's why Mikasa made it bigger in the first place you know."  


Isabel gapes at the information. "That is, if you don't mind sharing it with me." Mikasa added shyly.  


"The real question is, if you don't mind Mikasa." Isabel sputtered to her.  


"I don't," She assured again, "Then I most certainly don't too." Isabel exclaimed back, "Thank you so much Mikasa."  


Isabel gives her one of her biggest grin as they walk under a small bridge to enter the threshold of their area. Their carefree return was broken when they noticed a well distinguished man standing in the stairs.  


The old man closes his pocket watch and sparingly observes them. "I have a job for you."  


"Not interested," Levi immediately rejects.  


But the stranger is persistent, he even dare to presumed that he already paid in advance, pointing at a carriage. Mikasa grasps the apprehension of the situation while Levi glares at the old man. There were men loading Jan into the vehicle, minding his feet. As what the "pay" was advancing, She notices Levi changed his demeanor not only him but Farlan and Isabel as well.  


They listened in tension as the man explains the condition regarding with Jan, how he clearly needs medical attention immediately.  


"You're the leader aren't you?"   


Levi continues to stay silent. The old man seems to accept this as an answer. "Someone important wants to talk with you first."  


All of them waits for his next orders. Farlan, wearing a stoic mask while Isabel scowls heavily; wiping off their merriment earlier.  


"Mikasa go inside." He said after much deliberation.   


She nods with the command and accepts the hidden message -- _to keep watch and protect herself until they get back._  
But before they could leave , she utters a hushed plea. "Come back,"  


"We will," He promised.  


With that she runs to their place and hastily bolts the door locked. She made sure to test the appropriate exits if other people could get inside. She prods carefully and gazes at the window to see them come to an understanding. She watches them walk away until their figure disappeared from her view. 

  


  


___

  


  


It was a long wait for her. The hours spent thinking, watching, and more thinking for every scenario she can come up with. It's never the first time they've been in a dangerous job before, like they've been gone for more hours than this but something in her gut told her that this time was different. This entire operation-raid-- _job_ was different.   


She tried to open the door, mulling the idea of following them but dismissed it after common sense bulldozed all over her worry-state mind. But nonetheless, the idea is still optional. She knew Levi's gonna have a fit about it, yet seeing him personally scolding her is better than not seeing him at all.   


She's standing in the door again, having a debate to whether she should go after them or not. It has been hours and she's digging a hole in the floor by her constant back and forth walking.   
_'Screw it,'_ she grabs a dagger: hiding it in her boot and runs to open the door.  


Unlocking the lock, She prepares to take a peek outside when she hears several footsteps outside. She abandons to fully open it and stands near by the wall, dagger ready in hand.  


The person outside bangs the door with the coded knock of theirs.  


_'It's them,'_

  
She releases a sigh of relief and gladly opens it. A welcoming greeting in her tongue but ultimately couldn't speak it when she takes in the filthy form of Levi.   


His hair was wet, with his face smudged in dirt; she'd never seen him this dirty before. She noticed pass him the other strangers. She spots Farlan and Isabel free from any injury _'which was a relief'_. And tall men clad in green cloaks.

  
But what's more shocking is that Levi suddenly says the very one thing the she was hoping for a long time.

  
"Pack your things, we're going to the upper grounds."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup!!! So there's going to be an OC here. I'm not really fond of them nor do I hate them for that matter but I really need someone to widen Mikasa's character development or something. 
> 
> I based this OC of mine from a family friend who's basically a grandmother to us. A grandma who doesn't bother to censor her vocabulary to a bunch of children. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and again, sorry for the grammar mistakes and oocness.

Trees, land, sky, grass, and more trees. Mikasa grasps all the nature around her, the fresh breeze that tickles her and the open sky that's way more blue than she had ever remembered. 

After the ordeal of their departure from the underground. Isabel, away from prying eyes; secretly informed her their formulated plan to steal the document from someone named: Erwin Smith.

The teenager filled her in with the situation. That their capture was a ruse in order to infiltrate the scouting regiment. Then added the rough treatment of the said man to Levi.

Isabel was still not over about that and neither does she.

She now bore her own resentment for the blonde soldier.

Isabel clarified that he's not harboring any injury from the assault but he's itching to get back at the man. Mikasa didn't have to know about that with the way Levi was behaving near the man. 

Conveniently, Erwin gave them a deal: whether the three of them would join the scouting legion or he would have to hand them over to the military police from stealing military equipment. Levi won't accept it though, unless in one condition; they had to also take her in. 

...

_"A child?... You have a child."_

_".....She goes with me."_

_..._

  
_"Alright, I concede to your arrangement. The girl shall come along with us."_

...

Isabel there, almost died from holding her breath when Erwin was considering the condition.

But something must've convince him otherwise or maybe it was just luck when the scout nods in consent in the end. "Fuck, I thought we're gonna leave you behind Mikasa." She cried, "But he said you can only be with us until a few weeks. Pssh, as if we'll be there for that long."

With that decision, she packed her things and joins them to the barracks of the scouting regiment.

The next day, they were introduced to the rest of the soldiers. She stand besides Levi in her own clothes while the three of are now wearing a scout uniform.

She stares at the people, with a stoned face. Her mask of indifference covers her tension while the soldiers are bothered at the sudden new recruits.

She mildly hears them whispered to themselves on how they're hiring thugs and a brat now or the regiment must be really that desperate.

She frowns to the uncomfortable soldiers. "And this kid here, shall acommodate the barrack until further orders from the commander." The man who introduced them explains further.

He then barks a name from one of them. "Flagon they will be stationed at your squad."

She can clearly see this "Flagon" is irked by the arrangement but he obeyed the orders with only an annoyed salute. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms. He first directs Isabel and her to a hallway. "This way will be the women's room. Oi! would you show them." He called to a woman soldier, saluting at the command.

Isabel loudly complains to the idea of separating with Levi and Farlan. Even though she's not whining like a petulant child; she too doesn't like the separation.

She turns to Levi who scowls at the arrangement. She was hoping for him to make this a non-negotiable settlement but he whispers to her while the man in charge is distracted. "I don't like it either but you two have to. It's not permanent."

Clearly she still doesn't approve of it but decides to concede his judgment.

"You can't be with the men's quarters, it's against protocol." The Flagon guy sighed. Isabel grumbles at the reprimand and was about to retort more when Flagon ignores her out, not having any of it; he orders to the other two male recruits to follow him to their respective quarters. Farlan gives them a smiling wave while Levi gives them a look signifying to always stay sharp.

Isabel gives them a wave of her own albeit dejectedly. "Come on, I'll direct you to the rooms too." The woman soldier said, attempting to guide Mikasa by touching her small shoulders. But she reflects the incoming hand with a loud smack. The older woman stood stunned for a moment, processing the hard flick she received from a little girl. While the said little girl gazes her with a blank stare.

"So, where to?" Isabel asked cheekily, with a wicked grin on her face.

___

She knew that the infiltration is much more difficult at the expense of her being here. Yet she also knew that Levi wouldn't accepted the dangerous job in the first account without thinking this through. Regarding the full operation of the captivation for a confidential document; he knew the dangers that lurks in that paper's territory, he knew the consequences that could befall to them -- to her. Yet, he still accepted it; received it with the slight chance for all them to leave from the underground. A chance for Jan -- to be healed and to cure his ailing feet. (But he already landed into a circumstances that left him with no choice).

So, she would contribute to this plan in anyway she can without being a burden to them. "I'll map the directions for any escape routes." She shared her decision to them when they decided to group; planning their next course of action. "I'll scan this area for any easy access and try to learn how they guard their stables while all of you do this training of theirs." She added.

"Are you sure, Mikasa? I don't like you doing this." Farlan expressed as Isabel eyed her with worry. "I can do it." She said again. The two of them worryingly ponders her plan where she would sneakily wander this base without them. "I'm not gonna act suspicious. I'm just gonna look around like I'm curious." Seeing them worry, she added more reassurance in her tone.

"Alright, but be careful." Levi ended the two's fidgeting. "Remember to always stay sharp." He reminded, his tone both soft and commanding. 

After the meeting, they disperse and went to their designated way. When the time comes they are heading for their training in the forest; Mikasa immediately went to produce to her plan.

True to her statement, she walks like a wandering civilian avoiding other troubling soldiers like a plague. But sneakily when she spots possible corridors to make for an exit. So far, she mapped two routes to make a silent retreat for the stables; now all she needs is a way from the stables to an exit for this base for good, importantly without having blowing their cover.

She's about to make a turn when she hears footsteps on the other side. Her mind went to panic for a second. If the soldiers finds her here, she can't fake that she's just wandering because the only way she can get here is through the locked gate where she leaps above its wall.

She quits her panic state and hastily looks for somewhere to avoid confrontation. She spots a door and against better odds; she quietly gets inside. 

The room she entered was empty of people and filled with pots, meats and vegetables-- its a kitchen. She didn't bother to observe more when the voices she heard was getting louder. Her feet sprints, running to the path of an another door. As she was about to hold the knob; its starts to shake. 

An old woman enters the kitchen, carrying a loaded basket, with Mikasa: front in center of her vision. The dirty blonde with streaks of white woman glowers at Mikasa.

"Oh so it's really true. This regiment now is going mental and hiring brats now." Her voice rang, roughness in the edges of her tone. (Kinda reminds her of Levi.)

She backs away from the frowning woman, scanning for a way to get out.

At the same time, the entrance door creaks to open. Revealing two soldiers.

"Uh..oh.. Hi Merly." The man greeted nervously. "You wouldn't happen to see someone do you-- oh the kid's here."

Mikasa flinched as they found her.  
"I told you, I spotted someone." He gestured at his companion who looks sheepishly at the old woman.

"Merly..uhm I'm so sorry for letting the thugs' kid interrupt your good day..."

The man apologised stuttering from his nervousness as he makes way to pull her. Mikasa's body tenses and was ready to dash out of the man's figure.

"Bold of you to assume, that I had a good day." The old woman. "The real question is, how come lazy ass soldiers like you were frolicking here at my kitchen." She heaves the heavy basket into the table with a loud thud.

"When newbies like you should be fuckin' training in the forest." She tilts her head with a hand on her hips, waiting for their answers.

The soldiers winced at the remark. "Aah...but Merly the kid..her--"

"What? you got a problem with a kid."

"Uhm..how come she's here without the others noticing her." Mikasa flinch at the statement. Her cover's been blown, she had to run _'now'_. "Mmh that, I let her in of course."

The soldiers looked at the old woman, confusingly. "Huh?"

"She's my assistant for the day, my previous one was sick, last I heard she's coughing blood or something, I don't know." Merly explained dismissively. "Can't do all the cooking with just old me so I cornered the kid to help." The soldiers just gapes at her explanation.

The old woman then procures a potato and a gleaming knife from the basket. "What? got a problem with that." The soldiers lets out a scared whimper, hurriedly made out excuses to get out of the room and wished her for a good day and also a thank you for their meals.

"Fuckin' lazy ass newbies. Oi kid where d'you thing you're going." Mikasa halts her silent retreat and carefully turns to face the older woman. "I meant what I said. I need you to assist at the cooking." She frowns at this, not understanding the old woman's motive.

" Well, peel the potatoes. Unless you got something better to do other than sneaking around til those bums seizes you."

The old woman gets an another bigger knife and starts to peel. "Get to it girl, before I use my teeth to peel this off." She huffed. Without the way of escaping, Mikasa reluctantly sits across her and grabs the first knife that "Merly" provides. She peels the vegetable with swift and precise strokes, she just have to follow this woman's orders until she can find an opening and escape.

"Guess you're not useless after all." Merly murmured under her breath. Mikasa didn't ask what she meant by that, continues to peel and hopes to find a way to sneak out of here.

With her rotten luck, she didn't find a way to escape. Merly was very difficult to shake off, after the peeling, she tasked her to slice a few dozen of carrots, a basket full of cabbages and peel again another batch of potatoes.

And every time the older woman's back was turn, she made an attempt to flee but every second time; Merly noticed her and barks her presence, stopping her from attempting.

She didn't get to flee until it was late afternoon. The sun is setting and the pots are boiling for dinner. "Okay, kid you can escape now. The recruits at training shall be returning right about now." Merly suddenly piped, stopping her from peeling the third batch of potatoes. (She had never seen so much potatoes in her entire life). She stands abruptly and dashes immediately for the door. "Oi kid,"

Mikasa waits impatiently. "If you're done with your sneaking around tomorrow, come find me here. You're still my assistant, you know." Merly tells her without peering away from her butchering of vegetables.

Mikasa didn't reply and quickly opens the door, running at the chance of freedom. Based on what Merly said, trainees shall be returning -- Levi, Farlan, and Isabel is returning. She had to ask, what was training like. How did they do and she had to tell them also what fruits of her labour were, even it was debunked in the second half.

She runs for the main base, sprinting from unsuspecting soldiers. As she's running, she ponders at the idea of going back in there. Although, it wasn't that bad considering Merly helped her from getting busted by the scouts.

Other than the heavy work of peeling and slicing -- it was productive, getting her mind to stop worrying about Levi and the others. Merly's rough and an old hag but it doesn't faze her, besides she now have an excuse to go to the inner base without questioning her presence.

She arrives at the entrance of the main gate as horses galloping to enter, soldiers aligning themselves to unsaddle in the stables. She cranes her neck to spot a familiar hair.

She gazes for three familiar faces, the last people of the group with the Flagon guy ahead.

As much as she wants to tackle Levi, she wants to avoid the nosing eyes from seeing their vulnerability. Instead she treads to them at a slow pace, masking her desire of excitement. Levi discovers her first before the others and released a weary breathe. Rigid shoulders loosens as his posture creaks in relief at seeing her in one piece.

___

"You should've seen it Mikasa, it's like whoosh and blam! slice off that titan dummy." Isabel described animately.

Mikasa, completely succumbs to the teenager's retelling; nods in awe and hanging to every word she said. "With all the scouts' smug yapping, thought it was difficult to slice off the dummy. Turns out, it was too easy." Isabel boasted with a smirk.

"Prideful, are we?" Farlan joined.

"It was a fact, don't tell me you find those so called-training hard."

"I didn't say anything." Farlan smirked.

Isabel looks at him in wary. She gives him a pout and faces Mikasa. "Anyway, enough about us. What about you? did they find you acting suspicious."

Mikasa analyzes the answer. She didn't get suspected by the soldiers but there's someone who did vaguely. She doesn't even knew if Merly was military, given a fact that the old woman didn't wear a uniform yet she's a cook in the barracks.

With her silence, Levi uncrossed his arms and gives her, his full attention.

"Did someone find you? did they do something with you?" He hovers above her. "Well, I almost did..but someone helped me." She muttered, ducking her head. 

"What! what happened?" Isabel and Farlan asked in worry while Levi simultaneously asked as to whom helped her.

Mikasa hurriedly explains her day before any of them could have any ideas, especially Levi. He's about two seconds from storming outside and ripping someone who dares to touch her. She elaborates the meeting with Merly, how the old woman made an excuse for her and directly entrusted her with the peeling privileges.

"She'd asked me to come back though. Tomorrow, if I don't have something better to do." She addingly mumured. Levi sighed while the other two huffed in relief. "I'm sorry," She added, not wanting to disappoint them further.

Levi flicks her forehead and she went to touch the sore spot. "It's alright, be careful next time. Gathering intel is not worth your life." He said with a serious glint in his eyes. "...How do you trust this-- Merly?"

Mikasa thinks about the old woman. With her sarcastic attitude and smartass personality. The soldiers seems nervous around her. She's a slave driver too what with her peeling vegetables the whole afternoon. But if she was working for the military-- rather cooking for them; she didn't hand her to the soldiers earlier. Even yet, she gave her a cover for her appearance there. She had a lot of thoughts to think about Merly.

"Enough, that she won't rat me out." She answered, looking him in the eye. He takes her in for a moment, then trusted her judgement with a pat on her head.

"Wait does that mean, Mikasa has to go back there." Isabel questioned. 

Mikasa strategically explains her plan: in order for them to know the ins and outs of the entirety of the base, she has to go back to map it out even if her cover is to be a cook's assistant.  
Farlan expressed his overall concern but nonetheless accepted her reasoning. "Besides, you're probably bored out of your mind here, what with us training to be a scout and all." He said sarcastically at the end.

"Yeah, we're still gonna do this training for a few days."

"Might as well do what we came here before it leads to a few more weeks." Farlan assessed.

Levi contemplates his statement and agreed, he then turns to Mikasa, a last reminder on his tongue. "I know, I need to stay sharp." She cuts him off before he can open his mouth. "Don't be a smartass." He chided, not unkindly.

When the sun started to rise, men and women are preparing their onslaught of ordered task for the day. She watches on the sideline as Levi, Farlan, and Isabel prepare their saddles and gears for further training in the forest.

"Mou, wish for the millionth time, that you could come with us." Isabel cried while skillfully settled herself on her horse.

"Don't worry, just give it your all today." She pats the redhead's leg.

Isabel groaned in frustration. "I have news," Mikasa desperately wants to cheer Isabel from her sorrowful mood.

"I'm starting to remodel my old scarf with the materials that you and Farlan gave me." She said, hoping to wipe off the dejected look on the teenager's face.

Isabel looks excited with the news and even Farlan gives her a big smile.

"That's good news, can't wait to see the finish product."

Their jovial interaction was broken when the Flagon guy calls their attention to prepare for deployment.

Farlan and Isabel sighed with an annoyed grumbling. Sensing that their time is up, she moves her attention to Levi. Who, at the time of their conversation, remained silent.

"Come back," She uttered the words with conviction. Levi studies her face and then gives her a promising answer. "We will,"

She moves back to let them pass with their horses, galloping to a more faster pace as they ride out of the base. She stood there for a moment, releasing a puff of breath and proceeds to her own agenda.

She walks calmly at the gate for the inner bases. Now, that she had an alibi to enter, she didn't have to risk jumping its walls. She's confidently walking through the hallway right up to the kitchen's direction, men passes her by, already knew she had been here yesterday assisting the cook. But Mikasa doesn't exactly proceeds to the kitchen door instead turns to the next corner and vanishes her leisure walk and discreetly went after her plan to identify the layouts.

After much success of snooping around without any close calls this time; she decided to pay a visit to the kitchens to continue the illusion and to avoid suspicion. She opens the door, scanning for an individual. There, at the sink was the old woman who helped her yesterday. "Done snooping around?" Merly expressed while still washing the pots.

A lie is in her mouth before she closes it. No point in clearing her name instead she frowns at herself for being caught already by Merly. "Stop looking like that or you'll end up looking like me: an old hag." She faces her while wiping the sods out of a cloth. "Mmh, so want to assist me now." She asked as she gathers the familiar basket and the knife. "Know what task I'm gonna give you today."

"Peeling potatoes." She answered without any hesitancy. 

  
"Aha she talks." Merly teased. "That's right, peeling for today. I ain't gonna let a kid handle the boiling pot, you're too tiny to reach it anyway." Merly added as she heaves the basket full of potatoes and gives Mikasa the knife. "Get to to it girl." Sighed at the order, Mikasa promptly starts peeling.

Unlike yesterday, where she didn't piped to reply to Merly's sarcastic way of conversation, she now listens to Merly's rough blabber at her and responses to her a sentence or two. She even introduced herself to the old woman as to stop from calling her "girl" all the time. But Merly still chooses to do it anyway.

She had to gather intel as what would Levi say. "Why I work here, you ask." Merly repeated dryly. "Seems like this is an interrogation or something."

Mikasa furrows her brow, halting her process of peeling. "Relax kid, don't have a seizure now." The old woman remarked. "I already worked since when I was a young woman." She started.

Mikasa continues her work while diligently listens to Merly's words. "Was planning to just earn some money here you know. But then got myself smitten by one of these military bums." Merly clicked her tongue. "Got married to the bastard and continued to work here, to be always with sweety ole hubby."

Mikasa rolls her eyes at her condescending tone. "And then that asshole got himself eaten by a titan or something." Mikasa flew her eyes wide open, dropped her potato on the table.

"Ah, my bad too much?" Merly faced her, not even looking sheepish for what she said.

 _'Yes, yes it was'_. Mikasa stayed silent, speechless at the nonchalant way of delivering the words.

"It still hurts but what can I do. I knew death was always next to him when it comes to being a scout." Merly admitted. "You should see me back then, I went fuckin' ballistic; nearly thinking I'll kill the titan myself with a pot." Mikasa didn't laugh at the hinted joke. "But I didn't, because I knew, deep down. Death would claim my husband. Heh, pretty pessimistic of me right."

Mikasa takes in Merly's features. Even though, she's somewhat not affected by her past confession, Mikasa can clearly see the immense hurt in her eyes and the little spasm of jittery on her hands as she peels. To loose someone you love in a horrifying way was a big common ground for her. The sudden rip of reality that no matter how you painstakingly hoped that it was just a fucked up nightmare.

Knowing -- living that the people you want to be with, will never ' _ever_ ' come back. ' _The world is cruel and hard, even in the surface'._

"Oi girl, are you crying on me?"

"No, but,"

"But?"

"Why are you still here Merly?" Not adding more because they both knew what she meant.

Merly sighed, letting go of her utensil and the vegetable. She flexes her hands, releasing the tension that sends nervous tweaks on her fingers. Then goes back to pick up the knife. "Cuz my son decided to follow his old man's footsteps."

"Your son was a scout too?"

"Is still a scout. Has a stupid sense that his doing it for humanity. To me, he's doing it to piss off his dear ole ma."

Mikasa picks the potato back. "So what about you? Those other thugs, playing soldiers. They're your family?" Merly additionally asked. Not wanting to share anything to the older woman, gives her an only nod of confirmation.

"Alright, keep your secrets girl." 

After much complicated thoughts in her mind, Mikasa directly asks the question that poundly nags her head and sanity. 

"But.. Merly,"

"Mmh?"

"Aren't...aren't you scared? for your son, I mean."

"Look, even without titans. A parent is always scared for their kid." Merly exasperated. "Besides I can't really change his mind. He's stubborn like his pa: a bullheaded bastard who won't sit around inside the walls."

Mikasa blinks at her answer. "But my boy also knew. In this caged world; sacrifices had to be made, so the people that are trapped can move forward and escaped. Which is again, complete horseshit to me." Merly added with a scoff.

She ponders the moment though, would she be just accepting as Merly when if the others truly becomes a scout. Riding outside, killing titans but experiencing something that she can't perceive beyond the walls. But also becomes bitter like the old woman if ever she hears that Levi, Farlan and Isabel got....

' _No, no she probably doesn't know what she would do'_. Or doesn't have to because they only need to get that needed document and bust out of here and also made sure that Jan completes his medication. She dismisses the what ifs and focuses on the now -- like peeling the hundredth potato.

"After that, be a pretty dear and chop those carrots would you." Merly broke her reverie.  
She finished her peeling and made to get the basket full of carrots. "Okay,"

  
___

With the days following of Mikasa identifying the different layers of the base. While the others completed the persona of being part of the scouts; Mikasa discovered the potential hiding place for the document that they needed to capture. And that might be the sectioned room of the soldier named: Erwin Smith.

As they waited for Farlan to sneakily fish it out, Isabel kept congratulating her for accomplishing her plan of snooping around and for discovering a way to enter Erwin's room. A ball of pride bursts within her as she managed to give a contribution for this nerve-wrecking job.

Their bated breath of waiting has come to a close when Farlan finally returns to their secret meeting. Him, bringing nothing but a frustrating revelation. "The document wasn't there."

Levi narrows his eyes at the conclusion. Mikasa's worry skyrocketed at the prospect of the document not hidden in supposed room. They ponder the circumstances of where could the document might be. 

Their deliberation led them to the conclusion -- that Erwin must have it in him in his grasp. 

"But tomorrow is the day, you're expected to do an expedition. T-to...go outside the walls." Mikasa stuttered with a hint of worry.

Levi faces her direction, seeing her worried gaze. "We have no choice, we can use the expedition in our means to get it." He sigh as he added. "But I'm the only one who can venture out and do it."

Alarm bells ringing in her head, a large protest coming into her but Isabel and Farlan beats her to it. "Big bro you can't just do that. We can help you!"

"Yeah Levi, don't go out in this alone, we're in this together."

But Levi's not listening to their reasoning. "No, the two of you haven't seen any titans--."

"And you do?" Mikasa caught him mid-sentence. A scowl of her own plastered on her face. "...No, but I'm stronger..I'm gonna do it alone, end of discussion."

With that, Levi storms out of their way without looking back. A heavy tension fills the room as the sudden plan takes a dreaded turn.

She waits for Levi to calm down and gather his thoughts before coming out to find him. She had a possible place in mind of where he might be and proceeds to make way to the possible area.

She creaks open the door to the rooftop. A cold breeze greets her as she takes in the dark clouded sky and the lone figure at edge of the stone building. 

He looks briefly at her, waiting for her protest or outburst. She grips her skirt, thinking for something to say. As much as she hates -- _spite_ the idea of going outside the walls, potentially facing those human eating creatures. She can't deny she knew where Levi's coming from. But she also knew the consequences if he really ventured out alone. The conversation she had with Merly came back with a vengeance.

_'In this caged world; sacrifices had to be made, so the people that are trapped can move forward and escaped'._

  
She shudders at the words inside her head. Levi holds an arm, misread her nerves for the cold but she takes it obligingly and walks into his open arms. "Careful," He grunted as he settle her presence sitting beside him. 

"I won't fall."

With the lingering argument they had earlier, she chooses not to speak, not wanting to step those waters again and destroy this moment of peace. She already conceded to the terrifying objective to get the document beyond the walls. ' _Because what are other choices they have'_. Even if she wanted to convince him to let Farlan and Isabel accompany him, she can't. It was not her place, they had to be the ones to make him. All she can do now is nothing, well not maybe nothing but just wait for him -- _wait for them_.

"Are you angry with me." He started.

"Yes,.." She bluntly replied. "But I'm more scared... not of you but for you."

She choked silently, she can feel herself tearing up.

"I'm sorry," ' _I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop it'._

She sniffs and leans more towards his side. "I know," ' _I know, it's alright and I'm sorry too'._

Levi rubs her shoulders as she calms herself, stubborn as to not release a single tear. A moment of silence pass them, letting each other basked the body warmth they emitting. "Levi, uhm... aren't you scared too." She meekly asked. Levi leans his chin above her head as he gazes blankly below the ground. "Yes,...but for them..most importantly for you."

Mikasa hitches her breath at the confession. She pushes her face unto his chest, getting a mouthful of the cloth hanging around his neck. "I'm safe here you know, it's more scary with your part." She mumbled.

"I know, but still I can't help it. I'm always gonna be scared for you."

' _A parent is always scared for their kid_ '.

Another familiar words echoed in her mind and this time she didn't dismissed it. She didn't have to ponder it because she undertsands now, that the statement uttered by the old woman is a two way ticket for both Levi and her. ' _For a parent and a child'._

She understands, she just have to be here, staying with him so he can ease his struggling thoughts. To let him have a moment of security, knowing all he's done until now is for the betterment of them -- of her. Giving him a moment to considerate for his next course of action.

She understands too, as Farlan and Isabel came to join them later and convinced him. Giving him the faith to believe in themselves because they can do it, _they have to do it,_ for all of them are in this together. Giving him the difference between the underground and the surface. Where above is not covered with a ceiling but by a large open sky. Understands, that just one more little gap and they can achieve the unbending will of freedom.

Understands, as they watches the sky starts to illuminate from the moon and stars begins to twinkle. With them sitting at the edges together and her, leaning besides to the man whom she comes to acknowledge as a father figure and the people whom she comes to love as a _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know it they have cooks in the Scout regiment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> A comment for your thoughts. =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update chapter but this is last the one. I decided to combined the fourth with this one so it is complete before class starts. 
> 
> Enjoy the the story!

"After we get back, I want you to prepare. Gather our things, we immediately relocate ourselves to the rooftop and commence our escape via inner bases you mapped." Levi repeated the plan. "We leave at sundown."   
  
Mikasa nods in determination as she passes him his cloak. He clasps it, cladding him in dark green clothing -- all of them were wearing the cloak of the Scouting Legion. The nervous thud in her heart keeps beating since she woke up. She keeps fidgeting and biting her lip as if she can't calm herself down. Farlan notices her, pulls her closer and teasingly ruffles her hair.  
  
True to her being anxious, she didn't bat away the action like she used to before. "Now come on, I don't want to leave this place, with you looking like that. Show us a big smile for encouragement instead." Farlan teased. Isabel then hovers above her, reassuring her and making her smile.  
  
Mikasa releases a large breathe, eyes meeting them evenly and gives them a quivering smile. Farlan softens at the gesture and repeats his action but this time a little more gentle. "Believe in us Mikasa."  
  
He then takes a serious turn, indicating the redhead that both of them needs to go ahead, giving a moment of privacy for Levi and Mikasa. Isabel nodded in response, moving along side him as they went outside the room.  
  
Mikasa watches Levi kneels at her level. They just stared at each other, waiting for something to say but none came. They both knew they have no words left anything to say. He presses his forehead to her own, giving himself into the tenderness that he so rarely displayed.  
  
She didn't utter anything as he says his reminder -- as he leaves the room and she followed -- as he meets Isabel and Farlan -- as they wave goodbye and proceeds to walk away. Gazing at them clad in green and donning the wings of freedom, she couldn't take the urge to stop her desperate plea. She hastily runs up to them as they were about to go outside the building.  
  
"Come back...please."  
  
They looked at her with great tenacity and a promise.  
  
"We will,"  
  
They take the steps as the door closes. Creaking ominously, darkening the room from sunlight. She didn't bid them farewell at the usual gate when they were off to train because this time is different, they have to do an expedition outside the walls. The commander wants to debrief all the scouts first so, she can't have the luxury to see them goodbye. Besides she didn't even knew what time they would have to deploy.  
  
Maybe she would bring her sewing kit at Merly's kitchen today. Sewing always calmed her whenever she waited for Levi and the others. Or maybe, sewing reminds her the contended days of where she would sat and listened to her mother's instructions on how to stitch.   
  
Either way, she needs to do something other than skinning vegetables today. She's almost done with her scarf, just a tiny bit of trimming and she's done. Maybe she could make another type of accessory. Like those thing that hangs in Levi's neck; he took a liking for those. She did have some spare white clothing and she could add a little bit of red around its edges from the material that Isabel gave her and stiches it with the same gold thread from Farlan's gift. Giving it a little flare from its boring white.  
  
She lighten ups at the idea, thinking what she could add and prod to take off her mind from the impending mission. She enters the inner base with her kit in her arms. As she proceeds to the entrance door for the kitchen, it unexpectedly opens from the inside. A familiar face greets her and she stands there for a moment to analyze this new encounter. _'It's that Flagon guy'._  
  
"Oh, it's you. Oi! the kid's here." He barked at his shoulder as he went pass her. Not even looking back.  
  
"Don't just stand there girl, come inside." Merly called to her as she looks at Flagon also wearing the cloak. After much thinking, she went inside. "Stop scrunching, you're adding wrinkles to your face. " Merly started.  
  
"That guy... the others were assigned to his squad."  
  
"Oh, I know,"  
  
_'How did she knew that?'_  
  
Come to think of it. Merly seem to know a lot more about this kind of information. It's not like she's part of the people who knows their circumstances with the scouting legion.   
  
A questioning look in her face that promptly lets Merly answer her query. "Because that guy's the one I pushed out of my tush."  
  
Silence beating the room as she stares confoundingly at Merly, not understanding what she meant. The old woman waited for a reply. Noticing her confusion, Merly huffs and mutters to herself.  
  
"Shit, forgot you still a kid. What with your dull face of yours, you look like an old woman yourself." She chuckled at her own joke. "But anyway, what I meant was -- that guy was my son."  
  
A puzzle piece clicks in her mind. "Oh," _'No wonder why Flagon was here. He must've wanted to see his mother before the expedition'._  
  
And he's probably the only one who can share the needed information for Merly to know their recruitment here in the scouting regiment.  
  
She left it at that. Knowing now the workings of this place, she shifts her sewing kit and went immediately to start her peeling for the day. As she started her first batch, she noticed that it's more fewer than she had use to. "Few vegetables to peel today. Soldiers went to an expedition, they're not eating here." Even though Merly stated it as a matter of fact Mikasa can definitely hear her worry tick about it.  
  
For all the stoic and sarcastic exterior of the other woman. She's unexpectedly impatient or distracted, what with her washing the dish rag for the fifth time, brushing a lone strand of her greying hair, even if it's said strand was not in disarray. Without this little movements, one couldn't tell she was worried. And yet she could, because she's doing that to herself too. Impatient, distracted, and twitchy.   
  
She remembered the words that the old woman had told her days prior.  
  
_'A parent is always scared for their kid'._  
  
She finished her task, considering there's not much potatoes to peel and Merly's kind enough to let her sew her mind project. "What're you making?" Merly asked as she dries her hand with a rag. Mikasa hesitates her answer before admitting. She kind of deduced: that what Merly needs right now is a distraction. "Um... I'm making those fluttering cloth that kind of hangs around the neck?" She answered, more of a question.  
  
"You mean a cravat." Merly provided with her hand wiggling under her chin. Mikasa smiled a little at the gesture while nodding in confirmation. With that, Merly starts to enter a cleaning room gathering supplies to keep herself distracted, as for Mikasa, she continues her sewing until it consumes her into the lull sense of silence.  
  
After the rhythmic pattern of stitching and the constant muttering of Merly in the background, she noticed that the kitchen room darkens. Wind coming from the window gets colder. A soft pitter patter taps in the roof, halting her process. She gazes outside, narrowing her eyes at the shower of water. _'Rain'_ her thoughts supplied. It's been a long time since she saw that large body of water.  
  
She stops her project and dashes immediately outside. She didn't move forward to meet it fully, she's just standing there under the hallway roof as she observes the light shower turns into a heavy downpour. She raises a hand, cupping the rain into her palm, drenching it all the way to her elbows. Minding the edges of her skirts to not get wet.  
  
She was supposed to be glad and happy with seeing the rain after such a long time but looking at the sky with its dark foreboding clouds; she can only feel dread and the gnawing fear she felt since the start of this day.  
  
_'No, stop it, they're gonna be alright. They're strong, believe in them, believe in him.'_ She repeats the mantra in her head until Merly beckons her to come inside before she catches a cold.  
  
_'They'll succeed,'_

___

With the time spent in sewing the cloth known as cravat, drinking the tea Merly brewed with surprising passable taste to her liking; the heavy downpour stopped and sunlight peaked through the dark sky. She dangled the finish product of her scarf to her neck, wanting to show it to Isabel when they come back as she meticulously work for her next one. It was a helpful consideration for Merly to add an elaboration of its structure. Giving her the idea on how to make such an intricate accessory.  
  
The day turned to a mishmash of reds and oranges as the sun descended from the sky. Shouts interrupted her musing, signifying that the scouts are finally back from their undertaking outside the wall. She smashes her hands suddenly on the table, earning her a sputtering curse from Merly.  
  
She drastically shoves her tools, the cloth and her newest project. Her job is officially done for today, so she can already leave from the kitchen without a permission from Merly but something stops her from dashing outside.  
  
This is technically the last time she would ever see Merly. With them leaving tonight, she can't come back tomorrow and work for her under again. Even though, she only spent a few days with the old woman; listening to her sarcastic remarks and totally being just an old hag; a lingering thought in her mind pushes that she would miss her, all with her brash self of course."  
  
"What?"  
  
She lets in a breath and gives her one of her honest smiles. "Goodbye Merly,"  
  
Merly widens her eyes at first, shocked at the gesture but she takes it in and replies with one of her own. Not a smirk, not a sarcastic one, but a genuine smile; as if she already knew what she meant. "Heh, see you kid. Now, get to it."  
  
She tugs at her new scarf and runs to the main gate, excited to greet them. Mud splattered in her dress, still wet from the rain. Levi wouldn't probably like the stain and 'really' wouldn't like the next idea she concurred. She decided to tackle him unlike the days where she couldn't not until away from prying eyes.  
  
She's gonna hug him-- hug them because this one was different. They made an impossible task (Riding outside the walls) no person from underground would ever do something like that. Besides she wants-- needs to do it just to assure her mountains of worry.  
  
She can finally spot the soldiers. She quickens her pace as she observes the men. All of them were looking down or featuring a traumatized expression. Some even were coated in blood with heavy injuries, but most of all, they were only few soldiers who came back.  
  
Like not even a half of the numbers who went outside.   
  
She drops her kit and frantically scans the depressing people for Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. She's breathing heavily almost to the point of being hysterical and there at the end, she spots him. Hunching down with blood also coated in his figure.  
  
"Levi!" She leaps to his direction. Hearing his name, he snaps out of his mind and sees her. She didn't see Isabel or Farlan near him but Levi's here, maybe they're just at the end of the group too.  
  
But she can hear her doubts when Levi jumps out of his horse. A look of pain in his eyes that she had never seen before. She sprints in front of him, scanning for any injuries.  
  
"Are you hurt?" A quiver in her question. "Where are Isabel and Farlan?" A hitch in his breath, confirming her suspicion. "...L-Levi?" This time with an incoming sob. The first few tears leaking in her eyes. "N-no... Levi...Where are they!..please." A choked sob flew out of her mouth.  
  
He kneels in the mud, for once not caring in staining his clothes with dirt. He chokes a dry sob, with an immense pain in his eyes. Throwing away the discretion, the cover of his rare vulnerability. He grabs her desperately and embraces her with all his might.   
  
She reciprocate the action, fisting the fabric of his back. Muffled sobs in his chest while he just holds her without a single tear of his own.   
  
_'She lost them,'_  
  
' _She lost her family again'._

  
___

_'I'm so sorry for intruding'._  
  


_'Run! Mikasa,'_  
  


_'She's the last of her race'._

  
_'It's really hard to let go someone you love'._  
  


_'In this caged world; sacrifices had to be made, so the people that are trapped can move forward and escaped'._  
  


_'This world is cruel. You have to fight if you want to live'._  
  


_Believe in us Mikasa!_  
  


_Mikasa!_  
  


**_MIKASA!_ **  
  


She snap her eyes wide opened. Sweat glistening her forehead. It's still dark outside, she must've fallen asleep after she thought she couldn't. Well now that's not happening anytime soon. The lingering effects of her nightmare forces her to hold a silent cry. Biting her lower lip lest she would wake the person next to her.  
  
After the devastating news she'd received, the newly appointed commander: Erwin Smith changed some protocols to let her stay in a room with Levi.   
  
Erwin Smith, the man she bore a growing resentment turned into a full fledged hatred. As much as she wants to act on her revenge. Levi had taken a sudden perspective for the man. She would've thought he would jump at him and finished the job but he didn't -- he'd taken Erwin Smith a new light to which now still boggles her.

Something must've happened in the expedition. Speaking with the expedition, Levi didn't even said anything about it. Remembering that again, brings a gut wrenching sob from her. She shut her mouth, holding the covers so Levi can have his rest ( He _really_ needs it after everything).  
  
"Mikasa,"  
  
She flinched, he must be awake from all the racket she's been doing. ' _Even letting him rest, you can't even do that'._  
  
Levi is leaning his back to the wall, showing signs that he's been at it for a while. Shadows more pronounced under his eyes, giving her the most tired look he'd ever been.   
  
"...Are..you alright."  
  
"No..."  
  
He winced, "I'm sorry,"  
  
What is he apologizing for, it's not his fault. It was never his fault but looking at his miserable form and his dead eyes. It's clear to know he's blaming himself. It hurts to see it -- see him, like this. Blaming, regretting and punishing himself. Pain in his eyes. _'What is he thinking right now?'_  
  
To others, they might have thought that Levi is a cold-hearted man; never to experience showing sympathy for others or to show emotions for that matter. They're wrong, because she knew he is an expressive person. He's capable of showing sympathy, kindness and _grief_. He's not a cold-hearted person and she would literally punch anyone if they ever say that.  
  
He's just covering the emotions in his blank facade. Thinking he's doing it for the sake of others and that thought would always scare her because how long can he keeps that up until it consumes him. _'Tore him to shreds'._  
  
So she roughly grabs his shaking hands, which made him jump.   
  
"...I-I know..It's never going to...be a-alright." She stuttered, a tear slips from her eyes.  
  
"They're...gone..I-Isabel and..Farlan... They're gone and i-it hurts so bad.."  
  
"Mikasa--,"  
  
"But...L-Levi.. That doesn't mean... It's your fault."  
  
She had to point that at him. "So..you're allowed to cry too...you don't have to hide it..from me.."  
  
He gapes at her, squeezing her small hands in return. "And..if you can't...I'll..do it..I'll cry for us...for them..so don't hide it...this time." She managed to choke, tears blurring her vision.  
  
It barrels through Levi's mask, he sucks a gasp and grits his teeth. "Mikasa.." He bowed, holding her to his chest. She can feel his heart beating rapidly and hitching as he heaves a sob. She feels his tears dampening her hair.   
  
She let him and she let herself. Pouring every ounce of pain, she's been holding after she woke up. Releasing her cooped up grief, now that Levi's not hiding his own. The two of them cried, him rocking her gently for she's just a child who lost her family again.  
  
Levi feels his resolve, strength coming back as he embraces Mikasa with more empathy. He whispers gentle words in her hair, patting her in the back. She settles down as he wipes her tears gingerly.  
  
"I'll kill them all, I will eradicate all the titans Mikasa." He uttered a vigorous promise with an intense glint in his eyes but softens as he embraces her again.  
  
_Someday but not tonight._  
  


_Tonight, they will cry._

  
_Tonight, the two of them will grieve._

___

They don't really stop and mourn for the fallen. Sure, they bury them, add a few silence in between then duty charges on. With the new command of Erwin, new operations were established. New recruits also joined the regiment, training and preparing for the next expedition.  
  
She still doesn't know the outcome of the previous one. Heck, She probably wouldn't even want to know. It's too soon (Maybe someday). Levi doesn't acknowledged it either. So they avoided the topic but not enough as to fully forget about it. (They can never forget about them).  
  
The new commander decided though, that she can still stay in the barracks as long as she wants. Levi might have erased his animosity towards the commanding officer, but not her. She just avoids him, speaks when needed to and glowers behind Levi whenever he talks to him. Erwin relents to it, receiving her resentment with unwavering composure.  
  
He might have feel akin to guilt or something for all she cares because he lets her stay alongside the only person she had left. So, she gives him that.   
  
After the day of the venture outside the walls; soldiers let themselves take an off break. To collect themselves back. Most of them would write letters or just do whatever scouts do on their off day. It's the first time they have where everyone wouldn't look at them in suspicion. Most of the time, somebody would look at Levi in awe for what he did yesterday. Especially to the weird looking woman who had the decency not to approach them at their vulnerable state.  
  
In their time off, Levi decides to take them in a horseback stroll through the fields. Just the two of them away from gawking strangers. She sits in front of him, having her the full scenery of the fields and sky.  
  
They come to a slow trod, gazing above and looking at the flying birds.

"You think one of them could be Isabel's." She started.  
  
He looks at where she's pointing. "I'm sure it is with its flock now."  
  
"I miss them,"  
  
"I know," He sighed.  
  
She felt her grief resurfacing again but she holds it, just this once because grief isn't needed for her next serious discussion with him.  
  
Mikasa has been thinking about it a lot. Rationalizing it even for the duration of the entire night as they picked themselves up. He chose his decision to remain within the regiment and she's about to join him in his choice too but not until she's at the right age. She prepared a lot of possible counters if he ever tries to deny her important request.  
  
"Levi...I'm going join the scouting legion."  
  
She prepares a heated no from him but all her protest went to bits when he let out a weary breath. "Tch, I know you would say that."  
  
"Then..."   
  
"Then," She waited for him to continue.

"Then, I want you to train hard, faster and smarter. I expect you will be more stronger when we meet in there." ' _I expect you will not die on me'._  
  
She meets him head on, determination oozing from her eyes. She fists her new scarf right in front of her chest as she promised. "I'm gonna be stronger." _'Strong enough not to let you die on me too'._  
  
He gives her a look of pride and huffs a fond sigh. He urges the horse to continue their moment of peaceful treading. They rode across the open fields until the sky turns to dusk.   
  
As Levi returns the horse inside the stables; she waited outside the building. She's tugging her scarf once again when she spots a familiar old woman. She hastily calls out and went to her close approximation.  
  
"Merly!"  
  
Merly turns to face who called her and Mikasa observes her face, donning a similar grief-stricken expression. _'Oh right,'_ one of the list of the fallen was her own son; Levi's own squad leader -- Flagon. She notices the old woman carrying her own pack of belongings.  
  
"Are you leaving?" She asked, an unexpected fear in her tone.  
  
Merly sees right through her and sniffs. "Not permanently kid, don't look so glum." She flicks her already kept hair. "I...I just need to go home you know. Try to settle myself first."  
  
Mikasa gazes the now broken old woman whose resolve was always so strong. It feels wrong to Mikasa, like Merly is the most toughest old woman she knew. _'losing someone can even do that to the most toughest'._ Her mind supplied as she notices further a green cloak crumpled in a bag.  
  
Merly sighs. "I always knew death would be a part of them." She said in resignation.  
  
Of course she knows that, Merly said it once but she also said something important. "But that doesn't mean we forget that they lived." She replied with much strength. "You said to me that sacrifices had to be made in order for the people who are trapped can move forward and escaped." She exclaimed, throwing what she stated once. (Which feels like a long time ago).  
  
The old woman widens her eyes. "So, it means you can't disregard what they sacrificed for." She added, a tremor in her voice.  
  
Merly stands there in silence, stunned at the words that she proclaimed. "I did say that," she puffs a breath and gives her a trademark smirk. "You too, Mikasa. Move forward and escape-- ah no, _live_. Live and don't forget them." Something caught in her throat and she refuses to cry for the millionth time that day.  
  
She hides her face inside the scarf, remembering the tributes for this important clothing. "You're lucky, you got yourself a mature child like her. Swear could've mistaken her for an old woman."  
  
She looks back, confused but Merly was addressing someone passed her.  
  
Levi stands behind. She didn't feel him coming as he enters their conversation.   
  
"Mmh, I'm lucky to have her."

___

She finally completed her almost three years worth of drilling the 3D maneuver gear; which she longed for when she was always the passenger and other things that a cadet like her needs to know. As a matter of fact, those other things were not much that different than Levi's own priming when she was young. Considering her previous accommodations was a military base. But she had to undertake it anyway as oppose to Levi's own recruitment; where they were only given a week to learn the military standards.   
So, she proceeds to it without complaints, even if it meant listening to the same old thing that soldiers always sputter when it comes to offering your heart to humanity. She would do whatever they want as long as she could get more stronger at a much more faster rate.   
  
Since that forbidding day that happened five years ago. For the first time in a hundred years; titans had breached the walls. It stacked more problems one at a time. From the overpopulation to the famine, and the heavy amount of expeditions to claim the lands from the titans. It was a grim year but most of all, the person she cares about was one of the leading frontier soldier, who people nowadays deemed as humanities' strongest.  
  
She finds it strange as they gush about his exploits and exclaiming his epithet. Yes, he's strong but he's human too. All people could ever think that the titans could never beat him but it did. They beated him and left him so defeated yet not to the point that left him broken.  
  
And that's why she had to join, to learn the standard procedures of a soldier, learn to use the mobility gears and separate herself from him for three years. All the tragic things that happened to her gives her the will to distance his presence and made herself strong enough to help him accomplish his promise to her.  
  
At first, she thought she couldn't take it. Being away from him and not knowing if he's still alive from his ventures outside the walls. It drove her mad with worry but it was later reassured when he wrote a letter to her. After that, they exchanged letters if they ever had the time. From the things that were mundane in their separate lives to her training and his promotion to being a corporal, everything. She even wrote a letter to the old woman. Merly was kind of happy to received her letters based on how many curse words she can fit in one of her greetings.  
  
She cherished those moments, the reading and knowing the status of their lives. She kept the letters, reminding her why she had to be in here, training with all her might.   
  
What she didn't expected though, was making "friends" as what Armin would termed. Making bonds as a trainee was not really an option in her mind, either was avoiding them totally. But this brunette boy whose anger issues fills his body to the brim; asked her help with the mobility gear. For all the big talk he had about the incapable should quit, he sure was eating those words (More like dirt).   
  
What he lacks in skill with the gear, made his strong determination to learn it, is what convinced her to help him.   
  
In the end, his blonde companion added to their sessions for extra lessons and that made them to call her as "friend" for the next years.   
  
The broken mechanics of the gear was what made Eren incapable of using in the last tryout. So, the commander let him test out again but with a different belt.   
  
He makes it, to everyone's surprise. She thought for the matter, that's the end of their "friendship" but they stuck to her like glue. It was kind of good to be honest, to be in their constant conversation even if she didn't talk much. Eren still asked for her inputs when it comes to extra training and she's okay to obliged his favor. It did give her the push to interact more with the others when they needed her attention.  
  
They had just graduated, making her the top one of their batch. She had already wrote a letter to Levi about her news all she has to do now is wait for his reply. After the commander consider them passable, they immediately classified to station above the walls until they choose what military regiment they want to proceed.  
  
She's carrying the crates of supplies when the bell rings its baleful sound. People are crowding the gates of Trost district, needless to say, curiosity got the best of the other cadets. Opting their tasks to abandon and joins in with the spectacle. Eren and Armin urges her to come along with. Both of them also curious to what's it all about.   
  
People gives a path to the entrance of the gate. Some are whispering to themselves at the men who are marching through their path. She stands behind Eren, whose face is grinning in excitement. She finally gets to see what they're looking at and it dawns her suddenly.   
  
The men marching were clad in a familiar green cloak, donning the wings of freedom. A name in her mouth to say something but Eren beats her to it. "It's the Scouting Legion." Eren did never really hid his desire to join them. With the way he painstakingly shared her, his reason behind it. "Look, it's Captain Levi."  
  
She snaps her head at the mentioned captain, heart beating fast with the idea of seeing him after three years. People started to murmur and shout encouragement to their "strongest soldier".  
  
She slips in through to crowd, trying to get a better view at him, resulting to the shocked protests coming from Eren and Armin. The scouts halt their mounts as they waited for the gate to open. This gives her time to catch up with them.  
  
Clutching her scarf; she yells his name.   
  
"Levi!"  
  
Levi stops his discussion to a dark haired woman and turns to face who might have called him. He sees her with familiarization. He didn't really change much other than the added tired bags under his eyes. He still wore the cravat that she'd made for him. With its red hemmings still intact, it's great to know he takes good care of it.  
  
"Aah, wait is that you Mikasa? You've grown so big." His brunette companion exclaimed. A gleam in her eyes. _'Oh right,'_ she must be Hange. She had seen her sometimes when she'd been living in the barracks. Also Levi mentioned her in one of his letters about being a menace or something.  
  
"You must be taller than him now, are you?" Hange chuckled but moves ahead, giving them some privacy to talk.  
  
Levi ignores the woman, choosing to gawk at Mikasa instead. Seeing her again after the last three years, not believing that his tiny brat has grown like a weed. He ceases his gawking and gives her a knowing look that only she can tell -- a look of pure relief and contentment for her to understand only.   
  
"Tch, it's good to see you again brat."   
  
She's about to reply his remark when someone shouted to prepare as the gate opens for their next expedition. Anxiety rattles her relieving moment, not wanting to end this reunion in such an early time.  
  
"I'll talk to you again until I come back. So wait for me alright." He added in a promising tone of his. She nods her head in agreement and replied the words that she always uttered whenever he does this dangerous excursions.  
  
"Come back,"  
  
With the way way he draws in a breath, he too remembers the significance of those familiar words. He grabs the reign of his steed, preparing to set out. He uttered to her the auspicious words that he always replied.  
  
"I will,"  
  
He gives her a last look before before kicking his horse to run as they ride outside the walls.   
  
Watching him in a similar position, his back to her as he rides to his possible death; brings back some terrifying memories. Yet, she lets it because no matter how petrified it was to remember, the anguish that comes along with it. She didn't forget their sacrifice -- them. She's going to fight to live just like they did once. ' _Farlan, Isabel, father and mother'._  
  
She decided her new choice to fight so she can accomplish her goal to protect someone she had left. With that ambition of hers, allows her to move forward. Strengthening her resolve as to not deter her in every obstacles. She caresses the cherished scarf while she returns to the direction of a shocked-looking faces of her two "friends". Ignoring their gaping questions.  
  
She carries the abandoned crate, still ignoring Eren's prodding. She gives him a blank look and continued her given tasks,much to his displeasure.  
  
She gazes above the sky, looking at the birds with their wings flapping in the air. ' _And maybe, just maybe. She and Levi could escape together and live from this cruel world'._


End file.
